The Winter Festival
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: [EDIT! Ugh, this story makes my eyes bleed.] What if, when the crew comes to Icicle, there was a festival going on? Why a funny, romantic Yuffentine of course! Multichaptered, hints of Cloti. ON HIATUS! [EDIT! Forever :D]
1. Chapter 1

AN:Well, this is based on a dream I had.It was awesome! Well, there are more chapters than one, so don't fret! It's about when the team journeys to Icicle and there's a festival going on.(This was one of the most awesomest dreams I've ever had!)P.S. This is from Yuffie's view, sometimes Vincent's.(This is the person who's view it is,( ) ) _Chaos talking to Vincent_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF7 Squaresoft and/or Square-enix does(lucky bastards.), I don't even own this plot since it's from a dream. My sub-conscience does. Oh, well I guess that makes it mine.

**Chapter one: Arrival at Icicle**

(Yuffie's-) O My God! It is freakin' freezing! Damn Cloud, he could of at least bought the team

some jackets, back when! Yeah he bought Tifa one but not me. Oh sure, leave the ninja brat and suck up

to the scantily clad martial artist. How hypocrytic! Well, Icicle is cold, and I mean COLD! We beter get to

the inn soon. Wait what's this? Hmm, interesting, wait! Coolios! "Well, guys I don't see why we

shouldn't have a little fun."said Cloud. "Are you kidding? This is more than a little fun! This will be great!"

I exclaimed. I bet you're wondering what the heck is going on? Well, we entered Icicle and there's this

stand with all these leaflets. They say: "** Come One, Come All! To the Winter Festival at Icicle! Dance** **floors, rides,and game booths will be set up. Get a date and have a great ime! Fee:15 gil.**

Wow, these people are cheap! Not even worth robbing.Oh well, might as well have fun. Now who to

go with...

(Vincent's-)Oh God no. This can't be happening. A Festival!_ Yes, that's right, my host. So you_

_better get used to it and think about who you're asking. Chaos said. _Well, not much of a choice, Tifa

or Yuffie, and I'm almost certain Cloud will be asking Tifa. So, just Yuffie left._ Oh don't lie, I know you like her and so do I._ I only like her as a friend, it's your sick mind that likes her._ Oh but my mind is your mind_

_and your mind is my mind, so I am you._ You suck, you know that?_ Oh, just shut up and get back to _

_reality. _"...better head to the inn if the festival's tomorrow."Cloud finished." Hey Vincent, are you there?"

Yuffie said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Wha..Oh yeah... yeah. Let's go." _Idiot, Chaos muttered._


	2. Vincent's Atempt

_The Winter Festival_

**Chapter 2: Vincent's Attempt**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7..yeah and all that good stuff.

**AN:Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry for any OCCness. This chapters dedicated to TheBranMuffinAlchemist, who was my very first reviewer. Who will be my second? Enjoy.(Who's view it is)_Chaos talking to Vincent _Bold is Vincent talking back to Chaos**

(Vincent-)"Ahem," Vincent started, "In light of the recent festival I...No, no, no. That's not right. Oh God, how to say this?" _My host, I believe you should just say, 'Yuffie, would you like to go to the festival with me?' Not some poetic crap ._ **It's not poetic.**_ Ahh, but it is crap._** Just shut up.**_ Hmph, fine but you know chicks love me._** Love you? When you're tearing them limb from limb? **_I'll choose not to reply to that._** Good. **_Hey! I heard that! Whoa! Heads up, Yuffie's coming this way._** Oh no.** "Hey Vinnie!" Yuffie said,"Watcha doing?" "I uh," Vincent started" I was wondering...Yuffie, I would be delighted if .uh...I...Oh forget it." Vincent finished lamely., bowing his head and starting to walk away. Suddenly a small, yet firm, hand grabbed his and turned him around. Yuffie faced him beaming and her stormy eyes twinkling with delight."Yes, Vinnie. I'de love to go with you to the festival." "How-" Vincent began but was cut off when Yuffie suddenly jumped on him and hugged him tight. Vincent cautiously hugged back. Just then Cid rounded the corner and nearly jumped two feet in the . "What the? Holy s#$!" Yuffie and Vincent quickly broke apart and Yuffie blushed as red as a tomato. Vincent showed no emotion as always, though his cheeks had a barely noticable reddish tint. "Well, see ya tomorrow Vinnie." Yufie said quickly. Vincent nodded and she ushed off. "So you and the brat, eh?" Cid said with a grin to Vincent. Vincent just glared and stalked off.

screwit

"Yep, that's what I said, the brat and the vampire." finished Cid."Are you sure?" Tifa asked.

"Hell yeah! I rounded a corner and there they were, pracitally melded together." "They weren't...kissing, were they?" Tifa said meekly. "Nope, I'm sure." "Well, we'll just have to watch and see what happens. The festivals tomorrow, so let's head to bed. Mosey!"

AN: Okey,'mosey' has got to be like the gayest word on the planet. Just had to say that. New chapter soon to come. Maybe tomorrow. Till then review so I can see if I should continue, or not, and if anybody cares that I'm writing this. -Sapphire


End file.
